Red Banner
by Red Star
Summary: Presenting the very first Red Alert 2 and Gundam Wing crossover!!! The Allies escape to the Gundam world to regroup and plan for revenge, but the Soviet Union isn't far behind! R&R.
1. Default Chapter

RED BANNER

RED BANNER

By Red Star

SOUTHEAST ASIA, A.C. 195

Captain Jonathan Sanders climbed out of his Prism Tank, and hit the ground, stretching out his legs. Behind him, he could hear the sound of the Mobile Construction Vehicle unfurl itself and spread into the clearing that his tanks had blasted out with those amazing weapons that made the smallest sliver of light into a deadly weapon. Tomorrow, the barracks would be constructed, with a power-plant to boot. But for now, the 28th Armored Brigade of the United States Army, or rather now, the remains of the 11th Allied Army, was ordered to bed down wherever they found suitable for rest. The Captain chose to sleep atop his tank again, a habit he picked up in a brief tour in San Antonio. Good old San Antonio. She had the hope of the nation in her, when Michael Dugan, the long missing President of the United States, had showed up there with fresh American Divisions. Yes, for many patriots, San Antonio seemed to be the light of hope for the rest of the country, indeed the free world.

Good old hellhole San Antonio. 

Sanders had been at the Alamo that day. He had watched the Red Air Force drop the troops, a terrifying mix of loyal Conscripts and the dangerous Tesla Troops, in front of the fort. The Captain cheered loudly as the Soviets were mowed down by a mixture of SEAL machine guns and Prism Towers. He didn't pay any attention when an air-defense officer noted that there had been another plane out there. Sanders rubbed his eyes wearily; his hands barely felt the black whiskers beginning to grow out of his cheeks, for they had become raw and tough as he fought against the Soviet Union. He looked through his fingers out at the Prism Blaster, and almost cried. A bus. A damn bus. The plane had dropped members of the Psychic Corps. One of them hijacked the minds of a schoolbus full of children. He and his comrades climbed aboard, hid, and simply drove through the damn gates toward the President. The Captain had heard shouts as he sat in his Grizzly Tank. "Mr. President, what's wrong?" "Mr. Pres…Mr. President! Where are you going?"

"My God, the bus! Shoot the bus!!" "We can't, for Chrissakes, there are kids in there!!"

"Mr. President, what are you doing?" His interest tickled, Captain Sanders had opened the hatch and turned to see the President climb into the bus. The bus then turned around and drove toward him, with Secret Service agents running alongside, shouting at the driver to stop, pleading with the President to get off. Sanders had felt the blood drain from his face as he watched the bus pass. There, at the third seat down, sat the President of the United States of America, beside a fat kid who was eating a cookie and trying to get the Commander in Chief interested in the "Magic" cards he held with his left hand.

Malinsky. Major General of the Red Army Alexander Malinsky. Sanders was astonished at hearing the name at an intelligence briefing, and shivered. Malinsky was the one who had destroyed the Pentagon. While Premier Alexei Romanov had given credit for the destruction of America's Atlantic Fleet to Army General Vladimir, everyone, from the oldest fart in the Politburo to the scum-of-the-earth Allied private knew that Malinsky was the reason for the Soviet victory. Vladimir had fired a few missiles from his command ship and hightailed it to a Soviet held airport, waiting for the right time to rush to Moscow and claim all the glory. Malinsky, for some reason, then arrived in New York City, fought off an entire Brigade of GI's and tanks, and drove to the world trade center, where he destroyed the two massive buildings and promptly set up some strange monstrosity of a weapon. American commanders threw everything they had into the city to capture it. The Rocketeers, tanks, IFV's,and GI's entered the city…and returned, guns blazing, fighting for the Soviet homeland.

Sanders was now too tired to think anymore about the great Malinsky, the Soviet General who proved adapt at every fighting branch there was.

He pulled a blanket over himself, and was soon drifting off to sleep in this strange new world. The Captain only dimly heard the sound of a T.V. his troops were watching.

"…I, Traize Kushrenada, swear to you, the people of the World Nation, that I will defend this planet, this glorious Earth, with every piece of my strength. The White Fang will be defeated only when we are _united_…"

I've assigned names to the roles that you play in Red Alert 2.

Alexander Malinsky-Soviet Commander

James Hawkins-Allied Commander


	2. Chapter 1

RED BANNER-CHAPTER 1

RED BANNER-CHAPTER 1

By Red Star

THE KREMLIN, MOSCOW

Alexander Mikhailovitch Malinsky's finely polished black shoes rapped on the floor as he proceeded down the marble hallway toward his office. In front of the walls that separated the windows were flags of the various Soviet Socialist Republics. The opposite wall was covered with a massive mural depicting important battles in Russian history.

At twenty-four, Malinsky held a lot of titles for someone his age: Generalissimus of the Soviet Union, Chairman of the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet (President), and General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. Two burly KGB guards opened the heavy oak doors, and Malinsky entered his outer offices. His secretaries and aides rose and he grumbled a good morning to them as two more KGB _chekistas_ opened the doors to his office. The office of the Soviet leader was marble, a red carpet led all the way from his door to the end of his office. His long, oak desk had the hammer and sickle carved in the center of the front. The desk sat on a four-step high dais. The chair from which Malinsky guided the Soviet Union was high-backed and red. The golden bear he had retrieved from Romanov's old office sat beside his blotter. Behind the chair, about six feet above, was the coat of arms of the Soviet Union. On either side of the arms hung the portraits of Lenin and Stalin. Massive marble pillars lined the main part of the office, on which were mounted the portraits of several Soviet Leaders, Romanov among them. Beyond the pillars were smaller walkways with couches and chairs. On the right side were rows of windows. On either side of the desk was the Soviet flag and the standard of the Soviet Leader. Malinsky wore a black uniform, a double-breasted jacket with six gold buttons that were split into rows of threes facing each other. The "fruit salad" rows of medals hung beneath his single Gold Star of a Hero of the Soviet Union. Red stripes ran down the side of his black pants. His gold shoulder boards displayed the insignia of a Marshal of the Soviet Union.

The Soviet President was handsome, with dirty-blonde hair and penetrating blue eyes.

"Good morning, Comrade General Secretary," said Lieutenant Zofia, his chief of staff.

She stepped away from her desk where she had finished sorting through the Soviet President's mail. "Good morning, Comrade Lieutenant," he said as he sat and picked up the first envelope. 

As the lieutenant poured some tea for the General Secretary, he sliced open the envelope and unfolded the letter. "Comrade General Secretary, you are cordially invited to the celebration of the wedding of the Premier of the German Democratic Republic to Fraulain Kerman from Bavaria…"

He tossed the letter aside. 

"Zofia?"

"Yes, Comrade General Secretary?"

"Could you call Premier Beck and tell him I'll be there next week. Oh, and what do you think a German woman would enjoy from the Soviet Union?"

BRUSSELS, BELGIUM, A.C.197

Relena Peacecraft sat in her chair, staring glumly at the President of the Earth Sphere United Nation as he continued to harass Lady Une for her budget requests.

"Really, Colonel, I find it very irritating that you find it necessary to continually ask for more money to build more of your toys…"

"Those 'toys', Mr. President, are necessary for the defense of the Earth from external and internal enemies, and if you had provided sufficient funds last year I would have been able to handle the Colonial Invasion better."

"Lady Une, in case you have not noticed, Marimaeda is living under your roof and I hope that you have not let her get her hands on any Mobile Dolls. The discussion is closed. Now, Minister Dornings has a report for us on the situation of the Martian terra-forming project."

Relena quietly shut the door to her office in the Foreign Ministry. 

"How did it go?"

She turned toward the source of the voice, a chocolate haired seventeen-year old wearing the uniform of the Preventer Force. 

"Someday, Heero, I will find out how you manage to keep coming in here…"

He approached her and gave a small kiss.

"But then we wouldn't have so much fun."  
"Lady Une was turned down again."

She continued talking as he guided her softly to her couch.

"The President believes that there are no more threats, and its so hard not to agree,"

she said, slipping into his arms, "My brother is…"

She was silenced by Heero's returned kisses.


	3. Chapter 2

RED BANNER-CHAPTER 2

RED BANNER-CHAPTER 2

By Red Star

FRENCH PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC

The navies of the Communist powers in the Atlantic had sent the flower of their fleets to the west coast of France, to participate in a massive exercise organized by the Red Navy.

The elder Admirals and captains boasted of their grandchildren, flashing photographs and such. The Vice-Admiral from Portugal proudly showed off his quintuplet descendents. After this, they retired to their quarters, collapsing to the inducements of alcohol and exhaustion.

It was after midnight when the clouds of light appeared in the mountains beyond the town where the navies were based. 

Captain John Sanders grinned happily to himself as he put the Prism Tank in gear and spearheaded the Battalion's assault on the base. 

"Rock and roll, gentlemen!"

God, it was good to be back in the fight!!

His night vision scope magnified the image of the Soviet Conscripts guarding the building where the Admirals were resting.

Sanders manipulated his Prism gun toward them and fired a beam of white light. 

The beam shattered the first Conscript's chest and then split off in six directions to kill off the other members of his group. 

"All at once now," declared Sanders as his tanks grouped around the hotel's side.

"Fire!"

The beams of light lit up the sky as they incinerated holes in the building and converged on one spot. The hotel burst into flames and collapsed on the side facing the tanks. The inhabitants leaped out of their windows and ran away.

Sanders then turned around and roared for the docks.

"About time you got here, cap'n," said Lieutenant Ben Carville Jr. 

"Why cut off the dick when I can have the head?" said Sanders, laughing all the way.

The Allied tanks sent a burst of deadly light into the hull of the Soviet flagship. Later in life, sailors would recount the story of a beam cleanly knocking off one of their comrade's head.

KREMLIN, MOSCOW, U.S.S.R

The sharp noise of the emergency line awoke Soviet President Malinsky from a rather pleasant dream involving a farm that grew attractive women, and haggling over the price of a twenty-year old blonde with General Vladimir.

Mumbling to himself, he groped for the phone, knocking over the latest Stephen King novel and losing his place. Cursing to himself, he felt for and found the button that activated his reading light. He then reached over and picked up the black telephone that had a red flashing light on it.

"This is President Malinsky."

"Good morning, Comrade President,"

Malinsky tugged himself up against the headboard. "Who is this? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"This is Captain Dalyev, Political Officer of the 7th Fleet, Comrade President."

"The 7th Fleet? 7th Fleet is in France, what the hell are you doing calling me this time of night?" asked Malinsky, his thoughts now fully collected and already forming the words he would snap at the Main Political Directorate.

"Comrade President, the 7th Fleet was attacked a half-hour ago."

Malinsky snapped to attention. "What? Who?"

"We don't know, Comrade President, apparently the aggressors had obtained energy weapons. I'm afraid they attacked the Admiral's hotel as well; Rear Admiral Levin is dead."

Malinsky was silent for a moment. "Thank you for informing me, Comrade Captain; the Soviet Government will look into this. _Dah-svee-donya." _

He tapped the phone hang-up with the end of his receiver and then pushed a switch. A tired female voice rose from the telephone.

"_Da? Who is this?"_

"Zofia, this is the General Secretary,"

Malinsky heard his chief of staff/bodyguard suddenly stumble out of bed.

"What can I do for you, Comrade General Secretary?"

"Summon the Politburo, and tell Marshal Samsonov to bring the Red Navy commander. We'll meet at my office in forty-five minutes."

"But, Comrade General Secretary, some of them are out at their dachas, it will take…"

"Forty-five minutes, Zofia. Until then."

FRANKFURT, GERMANY, GUNDAM WORLD

"Relena!"

The Vice-Foreign Minister turned to the familiar sound of the most cheerful of the Gundam pilots, his long braid whipping behind him as he and Hilde Schebieker ran toward her. Duo Maxwell's shoes rapped loudly on the tile of the museum which Relena was visiting.

"Duo! Hilde! How are you?"

Duo took his black cap off and grinned.

"Great! Just thought we'd come down and watch you earthlings move on."

She smiled. Still the same old Duo. He would never…

"Frau Peacecraft?"

She turned to face an old man with wild silver hair and a drooping mustache of the same color. His gray clothes were rumpled and smelled of tobacco, explained by the pipe he grasped in his right hand. He leaned on a carved wooden cane.

"Vice- Minister Darilan, sir, I'm sorry, have we met?"

"_Nein, __nein, minister, but I thought I recognized you. I am Professor Albert…" as the old man was about to say his last name, he sighted someone over Relena's shoulder and suddenly seemed to reconsider something._

"Er…Shtein. Professor Albert Shtein. I just wanted to shake the hand of the woman who has brought this world so much peace." A shadow fell over Duo's head, and Shtein held up a hand in greeting.

"Ah, James! This is James Hawkins, my good friend. James, this is Relena Peacecraft."

Hawkins stood ramrod straight. He was tall, with brown hair and green eyes. He was considerably handsome, and his left hand was in his coat pocket. The young man smiled and nodded toward her. "_Herr Shtein, I think we had better be on our way. Berlin just called for you."_

Shtein's smile drooped down. 

"Ah, Berlin. Yes, yes. Very well, _Herr Hawkins." He gave a gentlemanly bow to the bemused Vice-Foreign Minister and then went off with the young man._

Outside, a black car and uniformed chauffer waited for the two men. After they climbed in, the man raced to the other side and took off.

Hawkins took his hand out of his pocket. The hand was metallic, with five thin wires extending from the wrist to the knuckles of each finger. 

"Professor Einstein, if we are to continue these public visits I must ask you to refrain from showing yourself to these people."

The Professor smirked playfully.

"Would you have me shut up in a little dungeon, _Herr General? To do nothing but design weapons for your armies?"_

Hawkins merely sat silently, flexing his left hand. All the fingers curled into the palm, except his pinky. He sighed in slight depression. He reached over and put pressure on two sides of his wrist. The hand fell into his lap. Einstein silently watched as the General turned over the mechanical hand, playing with the fingers.

"I'll repair it once we get back," said the Professor softly.

General James Hawkins, twenty-four year old Supreme Commander of Allied Forces, merely nodded and stared forward as the car pulled into the airport.


	4. Chapter 3

RED BANNER-CHAPTER 3

RED BANNER-CHAPTER 3

By Red Star

BERLIN, GERMANY, E.S.U.N

"…At 0600 hours last night, the U.S. Armored Battalion completed its raid on the Red Fleet based in Brittany. Fifteen Scorpions, four Dreadnoughts and twenty Typhoons were destroyed by Operation Blackbeard in all."

General Hawkins was silent as Brigadier Sir Matthew Estings finished his report. The Supreme Commander of Allied Forces (SCAF) was chairing the meeting of the Allied Command Council, which administered the political, economic, and military apparatus of the Allies. The young commander had taken control after Malinsky had destroyed Yuri's attempt to conquer the U.S.S.R, ordering one of the greatest military feints in history by building a massive Chronosphere in Alaska. In truth, it was a large piece of junk. Malinsky had arrived in Alaska to command the operation personally. As Hawkins had foreseen, the Red Army crushed the Allied base, while real Allied efforts had taken place all over the world.

Professor Einstein had found a way to tweak the Chronosphere's design so that it could transport a body into _another dimension_. With these new developments, Hawkins was able to transfer the bulk of the Allied Forces to this new world. The General even had men go back from time to time to bring back fresh troops for the Allied cause. 

But now, the General was silent. Operation Blackbeard was just the beginning. Soon, Allied raids would begin to increase, until he could finally invade the homeworld with all the raw combat power at his command.

THE KREMLIN, U.S.S.R

The long oak table down the center of Alexander Malinsky's Presidential Office was now covered with red-colored portfolios, papers, and briefcases left open so that those seated would not be left without information, hazardous when dealing with the General Secretary. 

The Politburo, or Political Bureau, of the Communist Party was the inner circle of the Soviet leadership. It's members consisted of the Ministers of Defense, Internal Affairs, Agriculture, Heavy Industry, Light Industry, Foreign Affairs, and Energy, as well as the Chairmen of the KGB, the Party Control Commission, and the Council of Ministers (Prime Minister). The Politburo had been briefed earlier, gone home to freshen up, and had returned to discuss the events. 

Every meeting of the Politburo was chaired by Malinsky, who demanded much out of his subordinates in the Party and government. Woe to those who were unprepared, he had already gone through five Energy and Agriculture ministers who could not keep up with his fast mind. 

Now he sat contentedly at the head of the table, with Zofia at his right hand. His piercing blue eyes stared around at the men who had come to advise him.

"Gentlemen, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics was viciously attacked by enemy units wielding Allied technology.

I will not tolerate such crimes against the Union, and I intend to find the Allied filth and wipe them out, once and for all."

There was silence in the office. Malinsky grasped his hands together and put them on the table.

"The honor of Mother Russia must be avenged, Comrades. And it shall be done ruthlessly."


	5. Chapter 4

RED BANNER-CHAPTER 4

RED BANNER-CHAPTER 4

By Red Star

WASHINGTON, D.C., U.S.S.A

The morning light shimmered off of the Oval Office's desk as Mathew Dawson flipped quietly through a report prepared by the Federal Security Service (FSS), America's top intelligence and policing organization. Dawson was Chairman of the People's Socialist Party of America, and also held the title of President of the United Socialist States of America. The Commanders of the Revolutionary Army, Navy, and Air Force waited patiently for him to speak. Dawson, a long-believing Communist, installed himself as President of the new socialist republic. Interestingly, this did not please the Soviet generals too greatly. Romanov had chosen another man to lead a puppet American government, but Malinsky preferred challenges to his vast intellect, so the often roguish Dawson was put in. 

"So," he began, "There were other Chronospheres…"

"Yes, Mr. President," said Army General Stone, "The one we found has been deactivated for some time now, and its teleportation orb has been sabotaged so as to make pursuit impossible. However, we have managed to recover their transport data."

Dawson looked up and peered at his generals through his glasses. "And their current location?"

Stone replied, "That's just it, sir; the computer of a Chronosphere must be programmed with the latitude and longitude of the area to which you want to go. And the computer says…" the general looked uncomfortable.

"Well?" asked Dawson.

"…The computer says they went to Maine. But we've had an entire division sweep through it; not an Allied footprint around."

Dawson was silent. Then he sighed and gathered his papers.

"I'll talk with President Malinsky at the World Socialist Alliance meeting in a few days. We'll see how he thinks of it."

GUNDAM WORLD

The buzzing phone awoke Relena Peacecraft from her sleep. Rolling over while simultaneously groaning, she picked it up and grumbled a greeting into the speaker. 

"Relena," it was her brother Milliardo, "I thought you should hear about this,"

She yawned and propped herself up on a pillow. "What is it, brother?"

"Some policemen responded to a complaint in a Swiss village a few hours ago. Some loud noises near a private villa. When they investigated, they found some guy in a strange uniform attaching some sort of explosive to a strange, giant machine. They stopped him and…" a sniffing sound came from Relena's right. Milliardo stopped. "Relena, what was that?"

She gulped and thought quickly. "Er…it's just the sheets, Milliardo."

"…All right…Anyway, he was just brought to headquarters and we're examining his machine."

"Thank you, Milliardo. Good night."

She put down the phone and then snuggled back up to Heero's sleeping form, nestling her head into his neck.

OLD WORLD, MOSCOW, U.S.S.R.

General Secretary Alexander Malinsky was stretched out on one of his office's couches, dreaming away as he rested from a Central Committee meeting. He was twitching every so often and murmuring something.

He was in New York again. The Statue of Liberty, blasted down from it's pedestal, still had one eye above water with which it could watch the Red Army helplessly. Smoking, ruined buildings, many in flames, surrounded him as he peered over at the enemy position. His Rhino Tanks were only a few blocks away, ready to go in at his command. But, the cold fact was that they were outnumbered by the enemy's Grizzly Tanks. Of course, he could note with optimism the presence of fuel drums near the base; of course he could in the same breath note with pessimism that the drums were too far out of a rifle's bullet. He turned around and explained the situation to his small accompanying squad, consisting of a Psy-trooper, two Conscripts, a Tesla trooper, and a Crazy Ivan.

"Nadia," he said, motioning for the Psychic to approach.

"Yes, Comrade Corps Commander?" she asked.

"I want you to get me a GI. Maybe Ivan could strap some dynamite on one and…"

"That will not be necessary, Comrade Corps Commander,"

Malinsky turned to face a grinning Crazy Ivan. The explosives freak grinned happily at his general.

"Really? Why?"

Still smiling, Ivan declared "I found a nice place to put some bombs on!"

"Where? How close?"

Ivan gestured in the direction of the base's opening. Malinsky quickly scanned the area and saw two pillboxes, some GI's sitting in among their little fortresses, and a little girl in a dirty t-shirt and shorts, clutching a stuffed monkey walking toward the base.

"Where? Those pillboxes? I don't…oh, God. You didn't!"

Ivan grinned happily and pulled out a red lollipop. "I told her she could have this if she wore some stuff and went over to those barrels over there." He cackled in joy. The other troops looked at him, slightly amused, but mostly horrified. 

Malinsky was most shocked of all. He whipped to Nadia.

"GET THAT GIRL BACK HERE!! SOMEONE GET ME AN ENGINEER AND A DOCTOR ASAP!!!!"

"Well, hi there, little lady. What are you doing here?"

Malinsky turned to see a GI pick up the girl as another approached them.

"Poor kid. Damned Soviets must've bombed her house. Let's bring her in."

Malinsky turned and hissed at Nadia "Get her back here, qui…"

The explosion cut him off. American shouts of astonishment and fear filled the air. The smell of burning gas stung his nostrils.

He turned toward the base, where most of the tanks had been blown away. Crazy Ivan tore the clear plastic off of his lollipop and began sucking on it, while snorts of laughter escaped his mouth, sputtering juice on his lips.

"Good Lord! Comrade Corps Commander, have you ever seen anything like that? I've been through three battles but never…"

While Crazy Ivan rambled on, something fell in front of Malinsky's feet. Charred, with small candle-sized flames flickering on it's ears and tails, the little girl's stuffed monkey stared up at General Alexander Malinsky with it's one black button that served as an eye.

"…And the flames were amazing. I think my belt buckle melted, heh-heh. What do you…?"

Crazy Ivan couldn't even finish his question before Malinsky shot him in the face, sending the lollipop spinning into a nearby pile of rubble. As the maniac's smashed and bloodied head fell onto the pavement, the General turned on his subordinates, who now stared at him in silent bewilderment and terror.

"Get back to base," he hissed, "and if you know what's good for you, you will never mention this ever again. Understand?"

They nodded in agreement and marched-actually, jogged-away from their commander.

Malinsky looked down at the stuffed animal, and picked it up. A tear emerged from his eye as he extinguished the tiny fires. 

Well now, no sense in wasting a good opening, was there?

He raised a radio to his lips and gave an order.

"This is Red Alpha; 5th Tank Battalion will advance on Allied Base. All forces on standby. Over."


	6. Chapter 5

RED BANNER-CHAPTER 6

RED BANNER-CHAPTER 6

GUNDAM WORLD

The Global Assembly watched in silence as the new Prime Minister took the podium. Relena quietly sat in her chair in one of the minister's rows. The foreign ministers, despite several changes, always relinquished their seats in the parliament to her, always overawed by her presence. She was the picture of power and formality. Her intelligent mind and clear voice could silence the Earth Parliament on its rowdiest days. They would stop arguing and shouting, and then sit there staring at her, as if she had suddenly floated into the air and God's voice came out of her mouth. When she was done, they would applaud. She could have hurled curses at them and they would applaud. 

_I suppose that is what they call charisma._

The new Prime Minister's Social Democratic Party had won the majority of the votes and he now took his seat as head of government. Sadly, Earth's government had degenerated into the increasingly irritating "revolving-door" form, but Relena was as stationary in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs as the marble in it.

She sighed and began doodling on a scrap of paper. She stopped when the Prime Minister delivered a bombshell.

"As I can see no enemies in our future, I have decided to abolish the Preventers Force and devote its resources to the Ministry of the Interior. 

But just because we have no enemies in the time to come does not mean we should forgive the crimes of those past. Therefore, a War-crimes Tribunal shall be appointed to carry out the arrest, trial, and imprisonment of those who have terrorized our citizenry."

Relena looked up and stared with intensity at the new minister. Unwittingly, her gaze invited the members of the parliament and the State Council to glare at the new premier. He would not have lasted long…if the Red Army hadn't come along.

MILITARY RESEARCH CITY, URAL MOUNTAINS, U.S.S.R

Professor Alexei Bazorov, Director of the Physics Division of the prestigious military city that Malinsky himself had protected against Allied Forces, rubbed the bald spot on his head as his computer finished the final analysis for the new Mass Chrono System, or MCS. The incident of the 7th Fleet in France was almost six weeks old, but Malinsky had ordered his scientists to find the Allies. Bazorov had constructed a new Chronosphere, and programmed the data from the one found in America. 

"How goes the planning, Comrade Director?"

Bazorov turned to Lieutenant Zofia, who had been dispatched from the Kremlin to see that everything went smoothly. Her old brown suit had been replaced with a black version. She waited patiently for his response.

"_Da_, Comrade Lieutenant. I have programmed in the altered transporting system completely. Where shall we send the Scout Drone, Comrade Lieutenant?" 

She shrugged and answered, "Send it someplace in Belgium. The General Secretary has ordered three more delivered here. We can send them elsewhere if we need to."

"Very well, Comrade Lieutenant," he picked up a phone, "This is Professor Bazorov. Prepare the Scout Drone; and start up the Chronosphere."

OUTSIDE BRUSSELS, CAPITAL OF E.S.U.N

When the clouds of light that distorted its sensors vanished, the Drone's eye-unit could see that it had landed near a tree. It didn't matter. It's orders were to scout, and scout it would. The drone's legs made a crunching sound as they nervously propelled the main body toward the road. The drone's sensors detected that it was nighttime, and that it was summertime. A single antennae lifted into the air and analyzed the radio and television waves that it drew in. News reports. Some shock jock making a disgusting joke. Apparently, there was a calmer comedian in town who was drawing more attention. The drone scuttled toward the city. 

It stopped beside a telephone line. A port opened and it lifted a small satellite dish. The electronic brain of the drone analyzed the electronic pulses going through the line. It sifted through the useless, civilian ones until it found a secure channel being used by two people.

"Lady Une, I want to go to bed, this is not the time to discuss this!"

"Mr. President, this is a very serious manner. Prime Minister Townsend is introducing policies that are a threat to our national security. The Preventers are necessary for the safety of our world…"

"Gregory has the right to deal with the State Council as he likes. As for me, I am going to bed. We can discuss this in the morning."

"Mr. President…"

"_Goodnight, Lady Une!!"_

The man hung up. The computer on the drone then made a decision: this Lady Une was obviously in charge of military affairs. Her computer would be an excellent source of information for the Soviet Union. It tracked the call, and set off for a mansion outside the city.

Lady Une slammed the phone down angrily. She stared down at her desk in her home office. Dressed in her pajamas and bathrobe, she quietly made her way to her bedroom. She slid Mariemeia's door open a little and peeked inside. The little would-be empress was sleeping like a babe. She shut the door again and began her walk to her room…and then slumped against the wall. She had to cover her eyes to keep herself from crying. Mr. Traize would have gotten past that old fool's barriers by now. Dragged him out of that pleasant daydream of eternal peace and showed him the harsh reality of life. But the great Colonel Traize Kushrenada was dead. And Une found herself as a mother to his child. But she had always wanted them to have their own children. But he was gone. Gone now, forever…

The drone was out in the garden. It stopped and lifted it's dish again, to be sure of it's location.

"What the hell?"

The electronic eye turned toward the sound. A man in a strange uniform stared at it, shocked. His hand was a blur as it whipped towards his mouth and he began talking into a walkie-talkie.

"This is Delancey in Southern Perimeter; I've got some sort of…"

But the drone scuttled forward and leaped onto the guard. It's design was based on the Terror Drone, and it's anti-tank tools swung out and burnt the guards entire chest after ripping it up. After the guard's mangled corpse stopped jerking, the drone quickly made its way toward the glass doors leading into the house. It broke through in half a second.

Lady Une had only begun dozing off before she was jarred awake by the sound of glass shattering. Quickly, she tapped a hidden button on the side of her bedpost. A picture of Traize that hung above her bed slid upwards, revealing an Uzi submachine gun. Though the weapon was a few centuries old, it was still very capable. She quickly dove into the hallway, her gun ready. She now heard a mechanical skittering sound coming up the stairs. She ran over to the grand staircase and looked down to see a quickly approaching…_thing_. It resembled a mechanical spider with four legs. As it advanced up the stairs, she could see something little drops coming off of a rather nasty looking tool on its bottom. Blood. She quickly withdrew and ran to Mariemeia's room. If need be, they'd evacuate the house. 

The Drone felt the magnetic field that this Lady Une's computer had created when it was turned on. It's heat-sensor saw a human at the top of the stairs. It then ran off. No matter. It was not the Scout Drone's job to kill humans. It went after the computer. 

The little redhead yawned when Lady Une woke her. "Mother? What's going on?" She grabbed the child and they quickly went back into the hallway. Lady Une heard the strange machine in her office. She held a finger to her lips, signaled for Mariemeia to stay where she was, and went over to the office.

The computer was a strange one. Its monitor was connected to a phone line, and had some sort of communication program unfamiliar to the drone. But it inserted its plug anyway, and began downloading and transmitting. Everything about the Preventer Force was being drawn in: budget, equipment, base locations, unit strength, uniforms, and other things. The last files to be downloaded were supposed to be one on strange machines called Mobile Suits…

Lady Une peered around the corner and saw the thing at her desk. The Preventer's Commander noticed images rapidly appearing on the screen. _A spy?_

It was then that she noted a thin strip going around the drone's body near the top. The electronic eye was mounted in the strip, sliding to see something. She stepped inside and, with the boldest voice she could muster, said "Hey, C-3PO!" The eye turned toward her. 

She let out a burst from her Uzi into the eye. The machine shook, and it's plug pulled out as it collapsed. Lady Une advanced on it. Suddenly, an accented voice emerged from the drone. "Unit damaged. Initiating destruction mode. Farewell, capitalist dog."

She backed out of the room, fearing an explosion. Nothing. Except for a muffled sizzling sound. She went back in and looked for an opening into the device. Finding one, she opened it…to be greeted by the sickening smell of the acid destroying the electronics within the Drone.

THE KREMLIN, U.S.S.R

Lieutenant Zofia stepped into General Secretary Malinsky's massive office. The Soviet President sat at the stood, his left side to her, at the conference table. She could see various models on the table, all of them under her leader's gaze. 

"Come in, Comrade Lieutenant," he said softly. She walked over to him, his eyes never coming off the models.

"Do you remember the Urals, Comrade Lieutenant?"

"Of course, Comrade General Secretary."

"The Americans…they came at us with jets and rocketeers. The only thing we could fight them with was flak troops, flak cannons, and our anti-aircraft trucks. No striking abilities. Barely enough tanks. The only time we were able to send our forces out was when we sent that Terror Drone to take care of that damned Carville's truck. We had to wait until they were too exhausted to send any more men after us. In our own homeland I couldn't even have proper air assets to fight the Americans."

Malinsky's hand reached out and began stroking a model of something that looked like a Kirov bomber.

"And even when I had plenty of Kirovs at my command, they were almost completely helpless and defenseless against those Patriot missiles of the Allies; well, helpless except for the fact that they could bomb the crap out of them.

"But this…this will change all that!" he tapped the small model. She noticed that this model was somewhat sleeker than a usual Kirov. "Notice, Comrade Lieutenant, this apparatus below the cabin? One of the latest developments of our Tesla technology: the Tesla Cannon. It's range is equal to that of a Tesla Coil with four attending Tesla Troopers. With it, this 'Sky Fortress' as I call it can defend itself against ground attack, and, when equipped with a special radar, even hit aircraft."

He moved to a model of a jet fighter. "The Red Air Force has been on my back for months on this one, but it is finally ready for mass production: the Red Eagle. It has canards at the front here and swept-forward wings; it surpasses the ability of the Harrier."

Zofia stared at the assorted models. Among them were new designs for an aircraft carrier. President Malinsky had admired his foe's abilities and had told her that he would make the Soviet Union go light years ahead of the Allies, but this was amazing progress.

"I'm sorry, Comrade Lieutenant, the report?" President Malinsky's hand shot out towards her. She stammered a little at the sudden action, but then handed him the report. He opened it and began calmly walking toward his desk.

"As you can see, Comrade General Secretary, the new world's government is completely unaware of the Allies' presence. The Scout Drone managed to download a good portion of this Lady Une's files before it was forced to self-destruct."

"I see," grumbled Malinsky. He was silent for a moment. "These files are incomplete."

"_Da_, Comrade General Secretary, I'm afraid that the Drone was destroyed before it could make a full download. However, I believe we can assume that their weaponry is no match for ours."

Malinsky looked at his assistant. She was right. These soldier's training and weaponry carried very little technology unfamiliar to him. He had the base locations. He had the flaws in their system. He also had the advanced technology to make this new world's military collapse like a deck of cards. All the Red Army, Navy, and Air Force needed was his order and they were ready to go. 

"Excellent work, Comrade Lieutenant. Make it happen."


End file.
